The invention relates to a gearing device for a motor vehicle, which is provided with an input shaft that can be operatively connected to a drive unit, as well as a first output shaft and a second output shaft, wherein the first output shaft is operatively connectable or connected via a first gear to a first partial shaft of a wheel axle, and the second output shaft is operatively connected via a second gear to a second partial shaft of the wheel axles.
Such a gearing device is used for example to transmit a torque between the drive unit of the motor vehicle on the one hand and the wheel axle of the motor vehicle on the other hand. The wheel axle is either operatively connectable via the gearing device to the drive unit, or it is connected to it. Accordingly, the wheel axle is provided as a driven wheel axle and it can be designed as a front axle or as a rear axle of the motor vehicle. The input shaft of the gearing device is provided both with the first output shaft and with the second output shaft.
The input shaft is connected to the drive unit, or it is operatively connectable to it. In the operative connection between the input shaft of the gearing device and the drive unit is preferably provided a manual transmission and/or a clutch, in particular a starting clutch. The drive unit can be configured as a combustion engine, as an electrical engine or as a hybrid drive unit, wherein the hybrid drive unit is preferably equipped both with a combustion engine and with an electrical engine.
The wheel axle of the motor vehicle is provided with a first partial axle and with a second partial axle, wherein each of the partial axles is preferably assigned a wheel of the motor vehicle. The first output axle is operatively connected or connectable via the first transmission to the first partial shaft and the second output shaft is operatively connected or connectable to the second transmission with the second partial shaft. A conversion is thus made by means of the gearing from the first output shaft to the first partial shaft and from the second output shaft to the second partial shaft. The transmissions are preferably provided with the same transmission ratio.